


The Power of a Glower

by Aetherios



Series: Leaves Fall And So Do We [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Holding Hands, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherios/pseuds/Aetherios
Summary: Apparently, you can't get everything you want with a deadly glower. But then again, Malfoys alwaysdidhave a knack for getting exactly what they wanted.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Leaves Fall And So Do We [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947763
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	The Power of a Glower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> This was written for [LadyKenz347's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347) OTP-ober Challenge. Day 6: Holding Hands.

“Bollocks. Complete bollocks.”

Granger’s face turned an angry shade of red as she spluttered, “It isn’t bollocks! Even the greatest Transfiguration masters have agreed that body parts should be an exception to—” 

He shook his head, leaning across the Library table, and cut her off swiftly. “But what about dittany? You can’t tell me that your flesh can just grow back that fast without some sort of transfi—” 

He had to suppress a smirk when her face turned an even deeper shade of red. “It isn’t transfiguration! Dittany simply accelerates the body’s natural pro—”

“Bollocks,” he said again, reveling in the fierce glare she gave him. “McGonagall herself told us that it conjures the flesh, which is why it can’t be an exception. Not to mention—”

"Hermione?" a hesitant voice asked, interrupting their heated debate about whether or not body parts could be an exception to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration, which he was most certainly winning. 

At least, he _thought_ he was winning. It was difficult to keep track of the argument with her blazing eyes and heaving chest distracting him like that. 

“Er, Hermione?” the voice asked again, and he tore his gaze away from her flushed cheeks to see Anthony Goldstein shuffling nervously in front of them, his bright blue gaze directed at Granger. 

"Goldstein," Draco greeted coolly, leaning back in his chair. He arched an eyebrow as Anthony turned to face him.

"Malfoy," he nodded before his eyes landed on Granger again. "I actually came here to talk to Hermione."

He shuffled again, tapping his fingers against his trousers in a rapid rhythm. "I was just wondering if you..." He cleared his throat when his voice came out hoarse. "If you'd maybe want to, er… If you'd want to go to the Hallow's Eve Ball with me?"

Anthony stared down at the desk, waiting for her response as Draco clenched his jaw. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Granger's teeth catch her bottom lip — a tell that she was thinking hard over something. She couldn’t really be considering, could she?

 _She had better not be,_ he hissed, the sheer viciousness of the thought surprising even him. He was even more surprised to realize that he meant it. The thought of those sweaty, fidgety fingers touching her skin made him want to throttle something.

Not just something. _Someone._ Goldstein, in particular. Imagining his fist wrapped around the tosser's neck, he could've sworn he heard the Ravenclaw boy whimper as if he could see the pleasant image too. 

Granger straightened in her seat and finally spoke. "Oh, Anthony, I'd love to go to the—"

"Actually," Anthony said, eyes flitting down to the table again, "I think it would be better if you went with someone else." His gaze lifted to meet Draco's murderous one and he let out another almost inaudible whimper. 

"And I'll just be going now," he finished and scurried out of the Library, tripping over a stool on his way out. Dropping his tense shoulders, Draco turned to see Granger blinking slowly, her brows furrowed.

"My hand," she said after a moment, an amused smile playing on her lips. "It's going numb, I think.”

He gave her an odd look. “You can let go of it now. Anthony's gone,” she continued, nodding to the desk pointedly. 

His eyes widened when he looked down to see his hand clasped possessively around her own, her fingers going almost white from the lack of blood flow.

**Author's Note:**

> Skipped Day 5 because I ~~am an unimaginative piece of trash who couldn't think of anything to write~~ had prior commitments. Hope you like this one, though!


End file.
